Balcony Memories
by SCarolina81
Summary: Clark remembers


He flew across the sky to their pent house, a gift from Bruce Wayne on their tenth wedding anniversary. While he and Lois were successful reporters for the Dailey Planet, their salaries would never be enough for a place like this. They had refused at first but Bruce was insistent saying Clark did so much for the world, asking nothing in return; he deserved some privacy and seclusion in his private life. Looking back Clark was grateful he and Lois finally caved and took the place. It really was home to them. The house was complete with three balconies each with spectacular views and high enough so the world could not see them. He smiled as he approached the balcony leading into the bedroom. He had lost count of how many times he had made this flight back home but he had his favorite moments:

_He entered quietly and spun out of the suit. It was late and he didn't want to wake her. He turned and saw her lying on the bed. There were still a lot of boxes left to be unpacked and with work they were finding it hard to unpack in their new home. They had lived here for four weeks and still only had the bare minimum unpacked. From the looks of it Lois had another late night and she seemed to have fallen asleep in the middle of unpacking. She was laying across the bed on top of the covers, still in her shorts, __white snake__ shirt, and bunny slippers. The clock said __3AM__. She looked so exhausted. She literally had been carrying the weight of the move upon her as Lex chose to unleash his latest scheme upon the world. Clark had been out late almost every night, and when he was home he was more interested in unpacking her than the place. Thankfully tomorrow was Saturday, a day off from the Planet at least, and no matter how much she protested he was going to unpack this place at super speed. He couldn't take seeing her so worn any longer. He went over to her and carefully lifted her, mindful not to wake her, and placed her vertical on his side of the bed. He took a moment to take in her beauty. She really was an angel. His angel and even in sleep she recharged him. He went over to her side of the bed and turned down her covers and fluffed her pillows. He came back over to her and gently lifted her and walked her over and slipped her into bed pulling off her bunny slippers. As he pulled the covers up over her she stirred._

"_Smallville__?" she questioned in a sleepy voice._

"_Shh, I'm here," he said quietly kneeling beside her on floor and softly kissing her forehead._

"_I'm just taking a nap," she replied again from the place in between dream and reality, "I'll have these boxes unpacked in no time."_

"_Sleep my love," he said and kissed down the bridge of her nose then softly her lips. He looked up to see she was out again and Clark kissed her forehead one last time before standing up, going to take a shower. When he emerged seconds later he couldn't help but watch her as she slept. He loved her so much. She made everything worth it, made his burden easier to bear. He lost track of how long he stood there just gazing at her. He knew he'd never tire of watching her, hearing her breath, getting lost in her heartbeat._

He grinned slyly remembering the unseasonable hot summer they had a few years back:

_He came through the open doors from outside. Though the air was running, fans were positioned all over the bedroom it was still hot. Lois had insisted on sleeping with the balcony doors open during this heat front, and when it all wasn't enough he'd use his arctic breath to sooth her hot skin. She laid on their bed, naked, no covers in sight and Clark could not control himself. He loved his wife, everything about her, and was unable to resist her. She was so beautiful and Clark was never one to miss a moment to worship her. He didn't even bother with taking off the suit as he glided over to the bed lending gently on top of it. He could see sweat beads clinging to her skin in the soft moonlight. He blew a chilling breath along her chest and watched as her nipples perked up. She moaned in her sleep. He reached down and gently parted her thighs and began rubbing her core with his fingers. She spread wider for him and her heart rate and breathing picked up. He leaned down and took a soft breast in his mouth. She moaned loudly then Clark saw her hazel orbs open and look down on him._

"_Mmmmm I may need to call Superman," she purred, "it seems we have an intruder."_

"_He's already here and let me assure you your safe Ms. Lane," he said huskily feeling himself nearly rip out of his tights. _

"_That's good," she said licking her lips, "but seriously Smallville as sexy as the suit is you need to lose it. It's too dam hot for layers."_

_At her demand Clark quickly got rid of the constricting suit and settled down between his wife's legs and stared lovingly up at her as he began his adoration of her body._

He felt himself getting hotter remembering a more recent time.

_He came in quickly disposing of the suit for his more comfortable flannel and jeans. The lights were off in the bedroom. He knew it was late and hoped Lois wasn't out on a stake out she was suppose to be easing back into work. He had been gone for three weeks with Bruce in __China__ trying to take down an international crime ring. He thought of her all the time. _

"_Lois," he called out as he walked across the bedroom to the door. _

_The door to the adjoining bathroom opened up and there she stood. Bathed in the light from the bathroom, Lois was wearing the most exotic thing he had ever seen. It was blue, sheer fabric, which while covered her didn't hide anything. He could see her breast, their harden tips clearly and his eyes bulged when he saw how wet her garden was even in the fabric. _

"_Welcome home honey," she said walking over to him and taking his hands and placing them on the straps. "I know we had a fancy dinner party to attend tonight but since you've been gone for three weeks I figured you just want to stay in instead," she finished. _

"_Stay in," he stuttered as she pushed his hands and the fabric down her arms._

"_Mmmm," she responded, "I haven't seen my husband in three weeks and I've missed him."_

"_I've missed you too Lois," he said and gulped as the night gown dropped from her body and pooled at her feet leaving her bear before him. _

_She stepped closer wrapping her arms around his neck and pressed her breast into his chest and grinded herself on his jean clad erection. _

"_Make love to me Clark," she said as her lips descended on his in a smoldering kiss. _

_The rest of the night was lost to passion as again and again they lost themselves into each other. It would no sooner end than it would begin again and Clark knew only her. _

Clark knew he was a pervert. He couldn't help it his wife brought it out of him. He loved making love to her. She also had an insatiable appetite for all things Clark Kent. He still couldn't believe all the things they had tried over the years. His thoughts shifted to a more unpleasant time, even if it did lead to the greatest miracle of their lives:

_She was sitting on the bed Indian style with her laptop in front of her, hair in a messy bun, pencil behind her ear, notes all around her, pouring herself into her latest story. He came in the balcony doors still reeling over what had happened earlier that day. She never looked up from her story as he blurred out of his suit and shut the doors. He stood in front of the bed arms crossed. Still it didn't break her concentration._

"_Are you going to acknowledge me," he demanded._

"_Nope," she responded never breaking her concentration._

"_Fine," he said, "I'm taking a shower," he said as he stomped into the bathroom not giving her a chance to respond. He could have taken a shower in a few seconds but made it last longer to give himself and her sometime to cool off. However, it wasn't working for him. He needed to air it out. As he walked back into the bedroom Lois was still working at a frantic pace. Apparently she hadn't cooled down at all either. _

"_Don't you think we should talk about this," he asked sharply._

"_There's nothing to talk about," she replied typing, "you're a jealous ass."_

"_Lois he was drooling all over you," yelled Clark, "and what was worse you flirted back, right in front of me, in front of everyone Lois."_

"_I wasn't flirting," she replied for the first time breaking out of work haze and pinning him with a steel glaze, "He's our Editor in Chief's nephew and has been put in charge of keeping this paper from filing bankruptcy. Bankruptcy, Clark is a bad thing and could led to us being unemployed."_

"_Yes Lois I am aware of that," he replied hotly, "but really did you have to sit so close to him, did you have to laugh at every one of his stupid jokes, hell Lois he even groped you."_

"_He didn't not grope me Clark Kent," she replied just as hotly, "I was being polite, trying to save our skins if things don't work out."_

"_Oh Richard I'm confident you will be able to pull us out of this financial mess," began Clark in a high pitched teasing voice trying to mimic Lois, "Oh Richard you are too kind I didn't know you were such a fan, Oh Richard it's amazing you're a pilot, why yes Richard I would love to sit down with sometime and investigate the rising budget costs."_

"_I did not say it like that," Lois gritted out._

"_I'm sorry Richard I can't go to dinner with you tonight because I have plans," Clark said, "plans with your husband that as soon as he found out laughed….laughed at me Lois."_

"_Clark he wasn't laughing at you," replied Lois, "he was embarrassed."_

"_Embarrassed really Lois," said Clark, "the man sit there and openly flirted with my wife, she flirted back yet he was embarrassed?"_

"_Yes Clark," she said, "he made the wrong assumption."_

"_The only assumption he made was a woman, married to the company wallflower seems unhappy in her marriage," yelled Clark, "he's probably already planning his seduction. Well I don't care who he is if he even looks at MY wife lustfully again I'll knock him into next century."_

"_Oh so I'm YOUR wife," replied Lois hotly, "what do you want to do lock me in a tower?"_

"_You made a fool of me Lois," said Clark with gritted teeth._

"_I made a fool of you," she responded back, "this from the man who let it fly about how many insurance claims I've cost the Planet. How I alone made the building security cost double to keep out the maniacs that want to kill me. You do realize that is why I lost the Mexican border piece because the bean counters are afraid I will bring about a un necessary expense."_

"_It's not easy for me Lois," he said, "I can bench press an entire planet, I can fly faster than the speed of sound, I can bend steel with my bare hands, I can melt metal with just a look or freeze an ocean with my breath; but no one knows do they? And I have to endure the snide remarks every day. How'd you get her Clark? Come one you two aren't really married are you? She must have a kinky side right Kent? __Lois Lane__….Clark Kent…it just doesn't add up. Do you know how hard that is to hear? To know that people think I am unworthy of you."_

"_Clark for the millionth time," began Lois, "I could give a rat's ass what other people think."_

"_You don't help you know," he started, "especially when you act like you did today."_

"_Clark you don't have to be insecure," she said, "and when you get like this it just pisses me off. It's counterproductive and I don't have time for it."_

"_Well since you don't have time for it I guess I'll be sleeping in the guest room tonight," he said hotly and went over to get his pillow._

"_I guess so," she said and went back to her story. _

_Clark walked out of the bedroom and down the hall to the guest room. He went in and ripped the covers off the bed, threw his pillow down and dropped himself on the bed. He couldn't believe her. The nerve to sit there and flirt with someone right in front of him and worse the very colleagues who tease him. He knew he wasn't going to be able to sleep, especially when he heard her start crying. He could handle anything but Lois crying. He sat up in bed ready to go to her when the door the guest room opened and she stood in the doorway. _

"_Clark are you awake?" she asked softly._

"_Yeah," he said._

"_I'm sorry," she began as Clark got up and went over to her and wrapped her in his arms._

"_No sweetheart I'm sorry," he said her tears killing him softly, "I shouldn't have said those things to you."_

"_No Clark," she began her sobs muffled by his shirt, "sometimes I forget how hard it is for you to wear the mask of Clark Kent. I didn't mean to come across so flirty. Clark I love you, no one," but she was cut off by Clark before she could finish._

"_Shh it's ok Lois," he said rocking her, "that still doesn't give me an excuse to talk to you the way I did. I'm sorry I got so angry. I'm also sorry I cost you the border story." He pulled back and kissed her forehead._

"_To hell with the story Smallville," Lois said exasperatedly, "I just want to us to be ok. Clark tell me we are ok."_

"_Oh my love," Clark said taken aback by the raw vulnerability he saw in her eyes, "we will always be ok. You may drive me crazy but I can't live without you." He tenderly kissed her. _

"_Did we make up?" she asked tentatively. _

"_Yeah," he replied smiling down at her. _

"_Good," she said and pulled back and took hold of his hand, "because I want my husband back."_

_She pulled him down the hall back to their bedroom. Once inside she adoringly undressed him and made him feel pleasure beyond anything imaginable. When he tried to give as good as he got she just swatted him away and said, "tonight I want to love you Smallville."_

What a night it was. They made a miracle that night. One that no one said was possible. Thinking about their miracle Clark was taken back to his least favorite memory of all.

_He rushed home and didn't bother with the suit. His wife needed him. He heart was broken. He came inside and was brought up short. She was lying in their bed, holding a teddy bear, crying hard into it. He couldn't believe Emil would go ahead and tell Lois without him there. His heart broke for her. He knew how much she wanted to give him a family. She was no doubt seeing this as her failure. Seeing her now is why he wanted Emil to tell them together. He had known yesterday the test results. Superman's DNA wasn't compatible with female of Earth's DNA. He knew his Lois would be devastated. _

_He walked to the bed and lay down behind her, wrapping her up in his strong arms. Right now he'd give all his strength just to be able to take her hurt away. He kissed the side of her temple and she sniffed into the bear. _

"_Oh baby I am so sorry I wasn't there," Clark began, "I thought Emil was going to wait for me. When I got back to the Planet and Perry told me I got here as fast as I could."_

"_It's fine Clark," she said brokenly, "I had to find out sooner or later."_

"_Lois, I love you," Clark said moving her hair out of the way kissing her neck._

"_Clark I feel like such a failure," she said sobbingly._

"_Oh Love your not," Clark said pulling her in tighter, "you're so wonderful."_

"_How can you say that," Lois said turning around to face him in his arms, "the one thing you want more than anything and I can't even give it to you."_

"_Sweetheart, you've already given me more than I can imagine," Clark said kissing her forehead._

"_But I wanted to give you this," she said crying out, "you give so much and I wanted to give you something that was just for you."_

"_Lois you do," Clark began kissing away her tears, "everyday that I have your heart, see your smile, hear your laugh, feel your kiss, Lois you give me so much ."_

"_I am so sorry," she said. _

"_Hey don't you dare," Clark began, "Lois every time we make love…we make love. Rather or not that love results in another little person doesn't matter to me. Lois you fill me with life."_

"_I just don't want to lose you because of this," she admitted._

"_Lois you will never lose me," Clark said pulling her closer to him and completely wrapping her up. "I will love you Lois all the days of my life."_

_They stayed that way all night. Just holding each other mourning what could have been._

But they were wrong. Emil was still baffled, even Jor El couldn't explain it. He and Lois had conceived. He'd never forget it.

_He came through the doors to see her sitting on the bed crying. _

"_Lois," he said rushing to her side, "honey what is it?"_

"_Oh Clark," she said looking down at him, "it's wonderful."_

"_Tell me," he said earnestly. _

_She took his hand and placed it on her flat stomach. _

"_Clark it happened," she said with a radiant smile and tears streaming down her face, "a miracle happened. Clark I'm pregnant."_

_Shock._

_He was in shock. _

"_Um wha," he paused, "are you sure?"_

"_Yes," Lois said laughing, "after running test after test on me Emil confirmed it this afternoon. As we speak he is trying to find some kind of scientific explanation."_

_Clark broke out into a wide grin. _

"_Really?" he asked hopefully._

"_Smallville your going to be a daddy," she said._

"_Lois," he said and crashed into her arms kissing her all over her face. Then placed kisses all along her stomach. "I can't believe it, it's really real."_

"_Yeah it's real," she replied, "we thought it was a virus with the vomiting but it was a blessing instead."_

"_Lois, I love you, I love you so so so much," Clark said standing and bringing he and Lois to their feet and spinning her about the room, "this is perfect…you are perfect…Lois"_

"_Easy there space man," she said bringing him to a halt, "or you're going to need a shower."_

"_Oh I'm sorry honey," Clark said putting her down, "I'm just so excited. I'm going to be a father Lois. You're going to be a mommy. This is just great."_

"_I know baby," she said with a warm smile, "I know."_

"_But are you ok," Clark began with the questions, "I mean really ok, does Emil expect complications? We could go see him. We should go to the fortress I am sure Jor-El can help us." _

_Clark's mind was running a mile a minute with worry for his wife. He was so grateful but still feared what this pregnancy could do to her._

"_Hey," Lois started bringing him from worry, "listen to me Smallville. Everything is going to be ok. We beat the odds and right now all we are going to do is be here with one another enjoying this moment with the THREE of us."_

"_This is the happiest moment of my life Lois," he said and kissed her tenderly. _

_The rest of the day the world was shut away as they lay in each other's arms delightfully expecting what was to come. _

What a wonderful day that was. Lois pregnancy brought him so many wonderful moments.

_He touched down outside and could hear her voice as it drifted out the window. She was talking to their child. He came through the door to a site that brought tears to his eyes. His wife was rubbing her bulging seventh month belly and telling it a bed time story. _

"_Mommy was scared, the plane was falling out of the sky throwing mommy around, but then Daddy came and stopped to plane from falling. He smiled at Mommy through the window and Mommy was so proud of Daddy. He then flew high into the sky and chased all the darkness away freeing the people of Earth. That day little baby Daddy became Superman the Earth's greatest protector," she finished her story looking up to see Clark leaning against the door frame still in the suit. The cape was blowing softly behind him._

"_Hi," she said._

"_Hi yourself," Clark said coming over to the bed and blurring into his boxers, "do you know how beautiful you are?"_

"_Ugh I'm sure I look terrible," she began, "carrying junior around here. I look like a beached whale but thank you for being so sweet."_

_Clark climbed into bed with an intense look on his face. He cupped her face and brought her in for a tender kiss. _

"_You are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen Lois," he said as they parted, "never doubt that." _

_They shared a smile._

"_So can I get in on story time," he asked teasingly._

"_Absolutely," she replied._

"_How about I tell the next one," he said as he reached over to the night stand and pulled back the cocoa butter. He opened the bottle and poured a small amount in his hand and with the other hand pulled up her tank top and started to rub the lotion onto her stomach. _

"_Let's see once upon a time," Clark began as Lois relaxed to his touch, "Daddy feel from the sky into a corn field stark naked with no memory of how he got there. He was found by this loud mouth, chatty, independent, stuck up, rude girl..."_

"_Clark," Lois interrupted playfully, "don't say bad things about me to the baby."_

_He kissed her, "Let me finish," he said and continued, "the girl saved Daddy and she's saved him every day since. The girl became a woman Daddy couldn't live without and Daddy knows the woman will be the best Mommy you could ever hope for." _

_He looked directly at Lois and rubbed her stomach leaning in to give her another kiss. Then he tenderly placed a kiss where their baby laid nestled safe in her warmth. _

Everything had been fine. Though it was an alien pregnancy it went very normally. He remembered the first time he saw them from this balcony.

_He came in and quickly blurred into to daddy wear ready for diaper duty. Jonathan had been home for three days and already Clark believed he had gone through Metropolis's entire diaper inventory. Lois had him on the bed, naked and was giving him a sponge bath. _

"_Well well my dear," began Clark, "I do believe I am jealous you never gave me a sponge bath."_

"_That's because you don't poop your pants every waking moment like your son does Smallville," Lois replied. _

"_Dang woman what are you feeding him," Clark said leaning down and stealing a kiss._

"_You can tell he is his father's son," began Lois and she started to dry the baby off, "Just no satisfying his appetite," she smiled smugly. _

"_So what did you two get into today?" Clark asked ignoring her jibe. _

"_Well we woke up, ate, pooped, then slept for three hours, must have had a scary dream because when we woke up we had pooped again all over our selves, so we had to be cleaned up, we ate, popped , then went back to sleep and that process continued six more times," she finished breathlessly. _

"_Well Daddy is here to help," he said picking up their baby and wrapping him up in his blanket. _

"_So how are things at the Planet," began Lois picking up the bowl she had been using and supplies and headed to the bathroom, "anything I can help with," she said while dumping out the water and putting away the supplies._

"_Lois your on maternity leave," Clark replied laying their son on his changing table and putting him in a Superman man onesy Lois just had to buy. He shook his head. _

"_Oh come on Smallville," he heard Lois shout, "I'm going stir crazy here," he heard her directly behind him peeking over his shoulder to take a look at her son. "Aww look at that and you didn't want to get it. He's just the cutest thing ever," she said taking their son into her arms. _

_Lois went over to the rocker Chloe had sent them from Singapore and sat down and started rocking and humming a White Snake ballad to their son. _

"_You are both beautiful," said Clark watching the two. _

"_Ah Smallville," began Lois pausing her song, "don't get sappy on us."_

"_I mean it Lois," Clark said. "I never dreamed this would happen."_

"_Well we weren't supposed to have this," she said with a smirk, "but what do they know anyway."_

_He came over and leaned down to place a kiss on Jonathan's head then found Lois's lips. _

"_Thank you," he said once they parted. _

"_Right back at ya Smallville," she said with a smile and her focus turned to their son. _

_Clark stood and walked to the bed laying down gazing at his wife as she hummed their beautiful little boy to sleep._

So many wonderful memories. As he walked through the doors another moment was forever burnt into his mind. Lois lay in the middle of their bed, 7 year old Jonathan was on her right and 4 year old Lara was on her left. She was reading the children an online article from Gotham City about Batman. They were the children of Superman but for some reason they were fascinated with the world of their Uncle Bruce. Lois was just finished the story he could tell.

"Uncle Bruce is so brave," said little Lara, "he must really have been scared of all those clowns."

"No way," said Jonathan, "Uncle Bruce is too cool to be scared."

"Yeah," said Lois closing down the laptop, "but you know who is cooler."

"Who?" Clark asked from the doorway.

"Daddy," the children screamed and ran to their father and launched themselves into his arms. Clark caught them both and they peppered him with kisses.

"Hey guys and gals," Clark said to them sitting them down on the bed.

"Daddy we missed you," said Lara.

"Yeah can you help me with my fort for school Dad?" asked Jonathan.

"I missed you guys too," said Clark, "and tomorrow morning son we will tackle the fort."

"Thanks Dad," Jonathan said.

"So were you good for Mommy?" Clark asked his children.

"We are always good Daddy," said little Lara.

"That's good, "he said ruffling their hair, "it's getting late why don't you two run along and Daddy will be there in a minute to tuck you in."

"Ok Dad," Jonathan said jumping down from the bed and running to his room.

"Just make sure you tuck us in before you do Mommy or we will be waiting all night," Lara said running out of the room too.

Clark shook his head at his daughter, "Just like her mother,"

"I heard that," Lois said from the bed. She had quietly let the children reunite with their father. They hadn't seen him since breakfast the morning before.

She pulled back the covers and scooted over to him on her knees. He pulled her lovingly to him and placed a kiss on her lips.

"I've missed you too," she said when they broke apart.

"I'm glad I'm home," he responded.

"Go tuck your kids in Smallville," Lois said backing away, "I expect a big tuck tonight."

His wife's passion never surprised him. He grabbed her before she could get too far away and captured her mouth once again. His tongue sought her entrance and she opened for him as he poured his lust into her.

"Daddy," they sound of their daughter's voice broke their haze, "Us first."

"Chop Chop Smallville," she said and leaned back on her elbows giving him a seductive wink, "I'll be waiting."

Clark smiled at her and went to tuck in his children. As he kissed their foreheads he once again marveled and how blessed his life was. As he came back into his bedroom to find his wife, lying naked on top of the covers, ready for him, he knew his life was perfect.


End file.
